In FSC LCD (Field Sequential Color Liquid Crystal Display), multi-color backlights are sequentially switched and pass through liquid crystal optical gates. FSC LCD opens and closes the liquid crystal optical gates to sequentially generate pure-color fields, and then the visual persistence of human eyes mixes the pure colors to present various colors. Refer to FIG. 1. The control signal 1 is used to open and close the liquid crystal optical gates. However, the light transmission curve 2 cannot instantly reflect the control signal 1 because the delayed response of liquid crystal molecules. Thus, there are response delays 3 appearing in the light transmission curve 2.
Refer to FIG. 2 a timing diagram of a conventional FSC LCD technology. In the timing diagram, the duty ratio is 1/4; C0, C1, and C3 (C2 is neglected) are the signals 4 scanning the common (row) electrodes of an LCD panel in a time-sharing multiplex mode; Sn is the signal 4 scanning the segment (column) electrodes of the LCD panel. The abovementioned signals 4 C0, C1, C3 and Sn cooperate with the multi-color backlights 5—a red backlight 6 (R), a green backlight 7 (G), and a blue backlight 8 (B), which sequentially and cyclically switch—to work.
Refer to FIG. 3 a diagram schematically showing the luminous fluxes of colored lights of a conventional FSC LCD driven by the signals shown in FIG. 2. In FIG. 3, the integral areas (the fluxes) of the red backlight 6 (R), a green backlight 7 (G), and a blue backlight 8 (B) are small and inconsistent, and the latter color may mix with the former color. Thus, the row luminous fluxes 9 have problems of dimness and color distortion, as shown in FIG. 4.